Milagro Navideño
by Yiyukimo-ak
Summary: Greg cree que su salida será como todos los años: una agonía. Entre hacer las compras para la fiesta de navidad de su familia y el llevar a sus hermanos al parque, siente que se volverá loco. Pero no es hasta que ve a cierto chico vestido de Santa Claus, que presiente que las cosas pueden mejorar, ¿o no? AU. Participa en el intercambio navideño del grupo en Facebook Mystrade Is Rea


**Para Momo**

Esta vez traté de que fuera más corto que el año pasado... y aún así quedó más largo de lo que esperé. Pero decir que me fue complicado cumplir con lo propuesto por Momo, ya que no soy de mucho romanticismo. Espero y cumpla tus expectativas y lo disfrutes.

Este fanfic participa del intercambio navideño 2017 del grupo de facebook Mystrade Is Real 4 Us.

Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados aquí no me pertenecen -salvo algunos que no conozcan- le pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y a la adaptación de la BBC Sherlock, quienes sus creadores son Steven Moffat y Mark Gatiss. Yo solo cree la trama y jugué un poco con los personajes a mi conveniencia.

De antemano me disculpo por cualquier falta de ortografía, pero siempre se me logran escapar unas cuantas aún cuando lo checo.

 **Manuel Medrano - Una y otra vez:** _watch?v=QsRhHEIn0Nw_

* * *

Se termina de colocar la camisa y su mirada vuelve al espejo a la par que sus manos van hacia su cabello, intentando acomodar aquel remolino que siempre se forma en la parte posterior de su cabeza, sin mucho éxito.

Arruga la nariz ante el reflejo y no se puede sentir mejor, ni mucho menos hacer que el rápido latido de su corazón disminuya un ápice. Pero es algo que no puede cambiar tras el momento en que se despertó y miró la fecha del día en su móvil: _20 de Diciembre del 2017._

Intenta sonreír para mejorar su aspecto un poco, pero su ansiedad no hace más que aumentar y eso que apenas son las 9 de la mañana. Pero no puede evitarlo. Este día se cumple un año desde que lo vio por primera vez.

Recuerda su 20 de Diciembre anterior. Con sólo ver la fecha su mente deseó con todas sus fuerzas ser tragado por la tierra, así de esa forma su madre no podría encontrarlo y no tendría que salir con sus hermanos para hacer las compras. Y es que siempre era igual todos los años: su madre gritaba la orden y sus hermanos comenzaban a correr endemoniados alrededor suyo, hablando al mismo tiempo sobre lo maravilloso que era conocer a Santa. Él se negaría rotundamente a llevarlos, haciendo uso de mil y un argumentos, pero estos serían fácilmente evadidos con el rostro suplicante de su madre, manchado de un poco de comida en alguna parte y esa mirada que sólo reflejaba cansancio, al lado de las manipuladoras palabras de esta:

— Sabes que no se lo puedo pedir a nadie más —. Y Greg reconoce que no tiene escapatoria, que al igual que todos los años ha perdido.

Pero en el momento en que salió, estaba arrepentido. Ir a hacer las compras era algo molesto, ya que lo hacía salir de su cómoda y caliente cama; pero el cargar con sus cuatro hermanos menores era un calvario. Siempre era lo mismo con ellos. Cada vez que entraban a una tienda departamental, Garrett corría cual bólido hacia el área de dulces, seguido de su gemela Amelia y los destrozos que ambos torbellinos causaban eran transformados en quejas y en cuotas que Greg tenía que terminar pagando de su bolsillo. Nunca le decía de estos gastos extra a su madre, ya que sabía que el dinero que ganaba siempre estaba contado y no podían darse el lujo de perderlo por culpa de dos de sus hermanos menores que ya comenzaba a considerar unos delincuentes de sólo seis años.

El caso de Levi, su hermano de nueve años, era completamente opuesto. La personalidad de este era más insegura e hipocondríaca. El niño no causaba destrozos como Garrett, pero tenía la encantadora habilidad de asustarse por todo y perderse en los lugares más concurridos, lo que lo hacía perder horas de su maratónico día en buscarlo, a la par que buscaba el mantener a raya los gemelos tornado. Y una vez que lo encontraba, tenía que invertir otra media hora en calmar al pequeño que siempre dirigía su pensamiento hacía la idea de que ya no lo quería y que lo iba abandonar tal y como lo había hecho su padre, por lo que el discurso de su amor incondicional tanto de él como el de su madre tenía que ser recitado para que el menor dejara de llorar.

Y por si fuera poco, tenía que soportar y manejar la antipática actitud de su preadolescente hermana Brianna de doce años, quién, a pesar de ver como el pobre joven batallaba con sus tres hermanos más pequeños, no se dignaba a separar su vista del móvil y sólo abría la boca para soltar un comentario burlesco y pesado que hacían colmar la paciencia del pobre muchacho.

Por ello, la ida a las tiendas, su estadía por los supermercados y sus momentos durante la comida en algún restaurant eran convertidos en una odisea peor que la escrita por Homero.

— Te ha salido otra cana tras ese coraje — fue lo que le dijo aquella noche su hermana, cuando Greg ya no podía con su alma y aún tenían que visitar Hyde Park para el festival navideño de ese año para ver a Santa. La mirada de Brianna seguía fija en su teléfono cuando le soltó aquellas palabras.

Greg arrugó el entrecejo y le dirigió una mirada irritada.

— Las cosas podrían ser más fáciles para mí, si tan sólo movieras un dedo para ayudarme con estos monstruos — soltó con molestia mientras se las arreglaba para cargar las bolsas y sujetarle la mano a un asustado Levi.

Su hermana alzó por un segundo la vista de su celular, le dedicó una sonrisa burlesca y volvió a lo suyo con su aparato. El mayor pensó en lo satisfactorio que podría ser el quitarle el dichoso artefacto y lanzarlo contra el suelo con todas sus fuerzas. Sabía que la cara de su hermana no tendría precio. Pero prefirió guardar la compostura, sólo por unos segundos más.

— Mamá no me los encargó a mí — expuso sin la mayor emoción.

— Pero soy tu hermano mayor, _Bree_ , deberías de ser mi soporte y no mi camino empedrado.

— Demasiado esfuerzo para mi gusto — y estas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de enmudecer de nuevo y posar toda su atención a la pantalla. Ahora fue ahí que deseó con todas sus ganas destrozar su celular y bailar sobre la hoguera que haría de este.

Al llegar a Hyde Park su noche no se volvió mejor de lo que había sido su día. Por una extraña razón, por la cual aún culpa a su hermana Bree, antes de si quiera entrar en la zona dónde se encontraba la villa navideña a dónde llevaría a sus hermanos, Garrett comenzó una riña con Amelia por ver quién de los dos era mejor, lo que los llevó a golpear por accidente a un _dóberman_ que paseaba por ahí y el cual se dirigió al pobre de Levi quién buscaba el detener la pelea de sus hermanos menores y ahora había huido con rumbo desconocido por miedo al perro que le había comenzado a ladrar y tirar mordidas molesto. Las ligeras risas de Brianna comenzaron a retumbar en sus oídos junto a los gritos de ambos gemelos y es entonces cuando Greg se percató del perdido control que creyó poseer sobre sus hermanos. No sabía si ir por Levi, dejando a sus dos hermanos más pequeños con intenciones de matarse o detener al par y perder otras preciadas horas de descanso buscando a su pobre hermano.

Sintió que su cabeza iba a estallar por el cumulo de estrés y desesperación. Esa fue la vez que llegó al tope de paciencia con sus hermanos y por un momento deseó con todas sus fuerzas el desaparecer… tal como lo había hecho su padre años atrás. Hasta que lo vio y su corazón comenzó a latir el doble de rápido.

El joven con el traje rojo tan característico de Santa Claus se apresuró a llegar con Garrett para luego sostenerle del brazo antes de que golpeara el rostro de Amelia, quien había comenzado a llorar de manera estrepitosa.

— Ve por tu hermano, yo me encargo de esto — ordenó el santa haciendo uso de una profunda voz que lo congeló en su lugar durante unos segundos que sintió como horas.

Para cuando pudo reaccionar, la mirada analítica de Bree ya se había posado sobre él y comenzaba con su molesto escrutinio como el resto del público que la escena había atraído. El joven vestido de Santa Claus había apartado su atención de él y ahora comenzaba a controlar de manera asombrosa a sus dos desastrosos hermanos.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo en busca de su otro hermano mientras no podía sacarse la voz del muchacho que detuvo la pelea entre los gemelos. Cuando logró encontrar y calmar a Levi, volvió al lugar de los hechos con este en brazos y se sorprendió con lo que encontró ahí.

El chico vestido de santa tenía controlados a sus dos hermanos menores mientras estaba manteniendo una fructífera conversación con su otra hermana, quién había despegado la vista de su celular y miraba al joven sin ningún juicio. Al verlo llegar, el chico santa le dedicó una sonrisa que apenas y podía sobresalir entre la abundante falsa barba blanca que llevaba puesta.

— Es un alivio que lo hayas encontrado — pronunció con su profunda voz para luego estallar en carcajadas al estilo del personaje a quién estaba interpretando. — Sabía que podrías hacerlo.

— Y tú pudiste controlarlos — señaló, bajando a Levi de sus brazos mientras sus hermanos jugaban con otros niños que estaban ya dentro de la escenografía que representaba la villa de santa.

— Es sencillo cuando tratas con niños que buscan impresionar a Santa Claus.

— Gracias — expresó con la mayor sinceridad.

El otro chico le dedicó un asentimiento con una dulce mirada para después abrir los brazos y posar sus ojos sobre Levi que aún estaba lloriqueando.

— Y tú, ¿no quieres hablar con santa, pequeño? — preguntó con entusiasmo mientras Levi se secaba las lágrimas con sus palmas y se acercó al joven con pasos inseguros.

Una vez estuvo a su lado, el chico tomó de la mano a su hermano y lo condujo hasta la gran silla roja que se encontraba en el centro de la villa navideña. Ahí lo sentó sobre sus piernas y comenzó a hablar con él mientras un fotógrafo se acercaba a ellos y les tomaba varías fotos.

Greg se sorprendió. ¿Cómo alguien que apenas conocía a sus hermanos pudo mantenerlos en control en tan poco tiempo? El chico dentro del traje no podía ser muchos años más grande que él, las arrugas casi inexistentes en las comisuras de sus ojos eran un buen referente. Además, su dulce mirada de color verde parecía señalar una inocencia que iba muy acorde a su papel.

El mayor de los hermanos Lestrade no pudo apartar la mirada de la escena que protagonizaba el joven por el cual guardaba una enorme gratitud y una creciente curiosidad por verlo sin aquellas grandes capas de ropa que lo ayudaban a estar caracterizado como aquel hombre regordete, porque era lo único que podía sentir, ¿cierto? Curiosidad y nada más que eso.

Brianna se acercó a él, sacándolo de su ensoñación, diciéndole las palabras que lo hicieron tomar aquella decisión que lo llevó a estar ahora de esta forma:

— Deberías esperarlo y agradecerle como se lo merece — su voz era suave y libre de aquella característica malicia que siempre usaba con él. — Es un buen chico, al parecer.

Tras aquello, esperó a que sus hermanos hubieran estado satisfechos de su visita a la villa para llevarlos de regreso a casa, lo más rápido que fuera posible. Dejó las bolsas de las compras que le había encargado su madre, tomo sus llaves de regreso y se apresuró a volver a Hyde Park.

Por desgracia, al llegar se topó con la villa cerrada y a varios sujetos de seguridad rondando alrededor de esta. Esperó por un par de horas para ver si se topaba con algunos de los actores de la villa, pero nadie salió y sólo los guardias estaban en aquel lugar. Derrotado, optó por regresar a su casa y cenar de lo que su madre le había dejado preparado en el microondas.

Los siguientes días antes de noche buena, Greg volvió a la misma hora en la que había pasado por sus hermanos, pero topándose con la sorpresa que la visita de Santa Claus y de su comitiva de duendes no volvió a presentarse en aquella villa. Ahora estaba abierta al público en dónde había eventos navideños y otras cosas que carecían de importancia para el joven por no contar con la presencia del chico vestido de Santa. Por lo que un día antes de noche buena tomó el valor para preguntar a los guardias de seguridad por la presentación de Santa Claus en la villa de aquel parque y fue cuando descubrió que este espectáculo se encontraba de gira por todos los parques importantes de la ciudad que contaban con una Villa Navideña igual a esa y que hoy era el último día de las presentaciones.

La decepción se reflejó en su rostro y fue cuando Greg decidió volver a su casa, desilusionado por no haber podido encontrar a su Santa Claus de cejas rojizas y ojos color verde.

—Todos los años tenemos navidad para compartir en familia — le había dicho su mamá en alguna parte de la conversación cuando le servía la cena navideña junta al resto de sus primos.

Y esas palabras fueron suficiente para animar al castaño y darle la idea para encontrar a su santa y poder agradecerle como se merecía en la fiesta del próximo año.

Es así que para este año, Greg ideó un plan. Consiguió el itinerario de la caravana navideña, los lugares que visitarían, los días, los horarios, todo. Buscó tener todo cubierto y evitar así lo que había vivido la navidad anterior. Su deseo por conocer al chico vestido de santa fue tan grande que sobrepasó la línea del agradecimiento a sentir algo más que no quería poner nombre por un chico del que sólo conocía el color de sus ojos.

Por ello ahora está ahí frente al espejo, después de un año de hacerse ilusiones. Antes que su madre le pidiera el salir con sus hermanos, él ya había aceptado. Esta no cuestionó nada y sólo atinó a dedicarle una dulce sonrisa en son de agradecimiento.

Ahora sólo le queda el practicar miles de sonrisas frente al espejo, con un solo pensamiento rumeando en su mente: _espero que me recuerde._

— Hola soy Greg, el chico al que ayudaste a controlar a sus hermanos — comienza a practicar su saludo con un tono alegre y una enorme sonrisa que hasta a él le causa escalofríos.

Tras unos segundos arruga el ceño y niega ante el posible saludo.

— ¡Hey! Soy Gregory… — prueba de una manera más formal, pero se arrepiente una vez termina de hablar. — No es mejor… — murmura para sí.

Cambia de postura a una más galante, o en un intento de serlo. Se pone unos lentes oscuros y, bajándolos un poco, le dedica una mirada seductora al espejo.

— Hola, soy Lestrade. Greg Lestrade — su voz suena una octava más grave de lo usual y siente que ha salido muy sobreactuado. Muy alejado de su actuar normal. — ¡Diablos! — exclama a la par que se sacude el pelo, dejando caer las gafas sin consideración.

Tras probar con algunos saludos más y una que otra pose, siente que su elaborado plan talvez pueda verse frustrado, por el hecho de que no tiene la menor idea de cómo acercársele al chico con el que lleva fantaseando un año.

— ¡Carajo! — Suelta con exasperación mientras avienta la gorra que se había probado.— No tengo ni puta idea de cómo hablarle.

» No pensé que fuera tan difícil — se sienta derrotado sobre su cama, sacudiendo con su mano su ya alborotado cabello castaño.

— Espero que no vayas usar esa boquita para hablar con tu novio Santa Claus — oye la voz de Bree, haciendo que alce la mirada molesto. ¿Cómo es que siempre ella sabe lo que está pensando?

— No es mi novio, Bree — expone molesto, sabiendo que es una pérdida de tiempo el preguntar cómo es que lo sabe. — Ni siquiera me conoce.

— Y si usas esas presentaciones, no creo que quiera hacerlo — señala recargándose en el marco de la puerta, los brazos cruzados y una ceja alzada. — Se tú mismo.

Suelta un suspiro y se tumba sobre la cama. Cuando ella lo decía, sonaba tan sencillo. Pero no lo es, ni por asomo.

— Creo que se aburrirá — afirma con desilusión. En momentos como eso, el charlar con su hermana se podía sentir tan liberador. Y es que a pesar de tener siete años menos que él, su discurso siempre era elocuente. Ella se quejaba de lo aburrido que podía ser charlar con sus compañeros de escuela, alegando que eran tontos y aburridos, por ello era que siempre se la pasaba enfrascada en su celular haciendo quien sabe qué, pero, a sus propias palabras, era mucho más productivo y entretenido para ella.

Por ello, Greg agradece que su hermana tenga sus momentos de madurez con los que puede charlar en ausencia de sus amigos de la facultad.

— Eso es cierto, eres aburrido — expresa con desilusión. — Sería una lástima que molestaras a un chico tan divertido y agradable — y luego están esos comentarios que la delatan como el pre adolecente que es y todo se viene abajo.

— Gracias, Bree, por tu apoyo — rueda los ojos.

Su hermana le dedica una media sonrisa, poniéndose recta en su lugar.

— Pero si logras salir con él, podría ser beneficioso — suelta con malicia —. Imagínate los juguetes que puedes conseguir al ser el novio de Santa Claus.

— ¿Greg es novio de Santa? — pregunta Amelia al entrar a su cuarto. El aludido se levanta precipitado de su cama y es testigo de la enorme sonrisa inocente que se dibuja en el rostro de su hermanita, al mismo tiempo que otra sonrisa, pero más burlesca, se dibuja en el rostro de Bree y es ahí que el castaño sabe que está arruinado.

— No, Amy, yo… — más se ve interrumpido cuando su pequeña hermana comienza a saltar y se lanza a su lado en la cama, gritando lo maravilloso que eso era y los juguetes extraordinarios que podría conseguir para ella.

Greg intenta callarla, pero la niña sale corriendo para compartirlo con su gemelo, haciendo que el mayor le dedique una mirada asesina a la castaña maquiavélica que tiene como hermana.

La chica se encoge de hombros, se enfrasca de nuevo en su celular y deja a su hermano en su habitación, con la sensación de que su gran día podría irse al carajo.

-.-

El sol comienza a ponerse y la ansiedad de Greg aumenta.

Su día ha sido pésimo y parte de eso se lo debe a la bocona de su hermana. Bree no se apartó del celular en todo el día mientras las cosas se fueron al carajo. Primero su madre le cuestionó sobre lo que Amelia y Garrett repetían una y otra vez. Greg no supo ni que inventar para salir bien parado, por lo que terminó contando lo ocurrido en su última incursión navideña con sus hermanos, logrando que su madre le gritara molesta por la omisión de aquello y lo poco capaz que era para cuidar a sus hermanos.

Luego, después de haber dado mil y un razones por las que aquello sólo había sido un pequeño desliz y que le permitiera salir aquel día sin la vigilancia de su madre, esta le dio una lista el doble de grande que la del año pasado y le obligó el llegar a una hora en específico que iba en contra de lo que planeó en su mente. Y, ya que estuvo a punto de salir, su madre le ordenó llevar un par de correas para sujetar a sus hermanos y evitar perderlos de vista.

Aquello fue humillante y completamente innecesario, cosa que hizo a Bree sonreír victoriosa durante todo el día.

Tuvo que apresurar el paso para al menos pasar unos minutos en la villa navideña de Hyde Park, lo que lo hizo terminar con poca energía que duda que su creciente ansiedad y nerviosismo le ayudaran a obtener el valor para poder acercársele al chico, cosa que dudaba que ocurriera ya que el horario del show de santa y la hora de llegada dad por su madre no embonaban del todo y era posible que no alcanzara a si quiera ver al chico de lejos.

Al llegar, se sienta sobre la banca más cercana a la villa y deja las bolsas que carga a un costado de él, sin ánimos de mucho, para luego recargar sus codos sobre sus muslos y esconder su rostro entre sus manos, sin soltar las correas de sus hermanos.

— Greg, ¿podemos ir a jugar a la villa? — le pide Amy con su dulce voz después de unos minutos en silencio.

— Por favor, hermano, aún tenemos tiempo — suplica ahora Garrett.

Alza el rostro y puede ver como los rostros de sus hermanos muestran el mismo tipo de aburrimiento como cuando pasan toda la tarde encerrados en casa. Y no los culpa. Para poder pasar un poco más de tiempo en la villa, Greg tuvo que traerlos casi arrastrando por todas las tiendas mientras ellos no podían parar y curiosear por ningún lado. Sólo era caminar y tirar de la correa para evitar que estos papalotearan por los juguetes u otras cosas que ellos consideraban divertido. Incluso el semblante de Levi, el cual siempre está denotando su temor, ahora es decaído.

El castaño siente un poco de remordimiento. Si él no pudo tener un buen día, no arrastraría a sus hermanos a la desdicha que siente en esos momentos. Le devuelve una pequeña sonrisa a su hermana a la par que le acaricia su mejilla con dulzura.

— Tal vez aun tengamos unos minutos de sobra — les guiña un ojo haciendo que sus hermanos sonrieran a lo grande.

Se pone en pie y, con las bolsas de las compras en una mano y las correas en la otra, se encamina hacia la villa. Bree lo sigue de cerca sin apartar la mirada de su celular, su poca cooperación lo hace desechar el siquiera pedirle ayuda para cargar con algo de las compras. Una vez entran a la villa, en la cual había alboroto por algunos niños que corrían mientras los padres hacen la fila frente al asiento de santa, sus hermanos luchan por correr sin mucho éxito.

— ¡Greg! — exclama con molestia Garrett mientras patalea un poco.

— Los soltaré, con la condición de que volverán cuando yo los llame de vuelta — explica con el tono de voz que recuerda su madre usa para ese tipo de momentos. — ¿De acuerdo?

Los tres asienten no muy convencidos.

— Si no lo hacen, los dejaré aquí para que _el señor del costal_ * se los lleve y se los coma — y ante aquellas palabras los ojos de Levi se abren grandes, los gemelos sólo se miran entre ellos de manera preocupada.

— ¡De acuerdo! — Levi es el primero en aceptar, como es de esperarse.

Los más pequeños sólo asienten con mayor seguridad que antes.

— Muy bien, tenemos un trato — continua Greg con una victoriosa sonrisa. — Y saben que yo siempre cumplo mis promesas.

» Así que los espero aquí o ya saben — les suelta las correas y los niños dudan en salir corriendo por unos segundos.

Garrett es el primero en correr, seguido de Amy, quien toma de la mano a Levi quien ya no parece tan convencido de ir a jugar.

— ¿El señor del costal? — pregunta su hermana con una ceja alzada, por primera vez en el día despega la mirada de su celular.

Greg se encoge de hombros con una sonrisa divertida pintada en su rostro.

— La abuela Agnes siempre lo usaba como amenaza cuando era niño — suelta una risa por el recuerdo que le provoca el mencionar a su abuela que ya estaba muerta. — Nunca supe que quería decir, sólo que debía de temer por aquello.

Frente a ellos, comienzan a pasar algunos jóvenes que parecen pertenecer al staff de la villa y una pizca de esperanza se instala en el pecho de Greg, lo que lo hace sonreír. Tal vez si tenían un poco de tiempo, después de todo.

— Es un miedo ridículo y sin fundamentos — expone con enfado la preadolescente —. Es tonto que alguien crea y le tema a un hombre con un costal inexistente.

— Lo es — acepta el mayor —. Pero es algo que ellos no lo saben.

— Y es la ignorancia la que ayuda a conseguir la obediencia a cualquier autoridad — señala una voz a su espalda que suena endemoniadamente familiar.

Cuando se gira, su corazón se detiene por unas milésimas de segundo. La verde mirada está fija sobre él y la dulce sonrisa que tanto recuerda se encuentra envuelta en con aquella larga barba blanca tan característica del personaje.

La escena parece salida de una boba película navideña que su madre tanto disfruta ver. El chico se acerca a él, tras haberse bajado de un trineo de madera de color verde con una enorme nochebuena pintada en su costado y con algunos acabados en color dorado, el cual era tirado por un par de caballos con un pelaje de color marrón. En la parte trasera se encontraban unas grandes bolsas rojas con regalos, las cuales son custodiadas por un par de duendes de trajes verdes que lucen animados mientras saludan a los niños que se les acercan.

El chico, quien trae puesto su traje completo de Santa, se para enseguida de él, dedicándole una enorme sonrisa, lo que lo deja sin habla. ¿En verdad está pasando?

— Parece que ahora tienes todo bajo control — le dice una vez se detiene a su lado —. Es un alivio que no hayas necesitado la ayuda de Santa Claus en esta ocasión.

El castaño asiente sin saber que decir, sus ojos fijos en la dulce mirada de su interlocutor quien no luce incomodo ante aquello. La risita de Bree lo saca de su enmudecimiento y es cuando se da cuenta que tenía la boca abierta.

— Yo… — intenta presentarse, pero no logra que las palabras salgan como quiere y lo que obtiene son unos simples balbuceos, provocando que su rostro comience a enrojecerse.

Los segundos pasan como si fueran horas y no es hasta que su hermana menor le pega un codazo que es cuando logra hablar con sentido.

— Soy Greg Lestrade — le extiende la mano con rapidez, lo que toma por sorpresa al otro chico —, tal vez tu no me recuerdes, pero de todos modos quería agradecerte por haberme ayudado con mis hermanos el año pasado. Sé que mis palabras no son suficientes para pagarte lo que hiciste, por ello quiero invitarte a un café en otro momento. Pero estás en tu derecho de rechazarme, porque al fin y al cabo soy un completo desconocido, al que tal vez no recuerdes, pero supongo que estamos en las mismas ya que no te he visto sin el traje y ni siquiera sé cómo eres en realidad y…

— No tienes por qué agradecérmelo, ni mucho menos pagármelo — lo frena el otro cuando le sostiene la mano y le da un suave apretón. Una enorme sonrisa se asoma entre la frondosa barba blanca y Greg siente una pequeña punzada en el pecho —. El hacer cosas buenas sin esperar nada a cambio es el trabajo de Santa…

Y con esas palabras, algo dentro del castaño se rompe y la voz que a veces escuchó durante aquel largo año de espera, aquella voz de la realidad, lo atormenta con una simple frase: " _te lo dije, iluso_ ". Echa un vistazo a su alrededor y es cuando se percata de la gente a su alrededor. Todos lo observan y otros murmuran mientras lo señalan, haciéndolo sentir cada vez más estúpido. Ahora tiene otra humillación que agregar a la lista: ser rechazado en público por un chico vestido de santa al que ni siquiera tuvo el privilegio de conocer.

— De acuerdo — se suelta del agarre y desvía la mirada hacia otro punto, con vergüenza, sus ojos escociéndole. — Lamento molestarte.

La idea de huir le suena muy tentadora, salir a caminar por un rato por el parque y esperar matar el tiempo hasta que tenga que recoger a sus hermanos, suena a un buen plan para evadir aquella humillación, pero no es hasta que algo lo retiene del brazo que se percata que estaba caminado.

Se gira con pesadez y algo de enfado, con un discurso preparado para lanzarle a su hermana para que lo dejara en paz. Por suerte de su hermana, se ha equivocado y el enrojecido rostro del chico en el traje de santa está frente a él, sacándolo de balance con aquella mirada en la que cree leer algo de miedo.

— Pero tal vez pueda conseguir a un amigo al que le puedas invitar ese café — le guiña su ojo y Greg puede escuchar su agitado respirar.

Lestrade parpadea con velocidad mientras trata de encontrar sentido a lo que está pasando.

— Tú… — quiere empezar a discutir, pero el fuerte apretón sobre su muñeca lo silencia.

— No aquí, los niños — le murmura, señalando con su cabeza a la multitud de niños que los estaban observando que al parecer habían seguido al chico. Y tras aquello, le dedica una sonrisa y el miedo que creyó ver es transformado en esa inocencia que recuerda haber visto hace un año —. Y es el trabajo de Santa Claus hacer que todos tengan un feliz navidad, Gregory.

Escuchar su nombre con esa voz provoca que su corazón de un vuelco y comience a sonreír como estúpido. Sin embargo, cuando el chico lo abraza haciendo uso de esa encantadora risa típica de su personaje es cuando se siente desfallecer.

— Te veo a las 9:30 de la noche de hoy en la banca que está detrás de la villa — murmura con rapidez el chico que Greg siente que es posible que haya perdido algún detalle.

Se aparta de él y le dedica una nueva sonrisa que no sabe si está dentro del personaje o si es genuina.

— Por ello — prosigue diciendo dentro de personaje —, te deseo la mayor de las bendiciones y una feliz navidad.

Y con eso, se despide, alejándose de él, siendo seguido por una alegre multitud de niños que no paraban de hacerle preguntas.

— ¿Ese era un chico triste, Santa? — es una de las preguntas que hacen los niños.

Se queda parado en su lugar por unos minutos, sin creer lo que acabada de pasar.

No siente el momento en el que Bree se posa a su lado, hasta que le pega otro codazo.

— Ahora si eres novio de Santa, ¿verdad? — suelta burlesca.

Pero aquellas palabras no afectan a Greg.

— No lo sé, Bree — responde tras un suspiro sin dejar de lado su sonrisa bobalicona —. Por ahora sólo me conformo con que sepa mi nombre.

— Oh, de acuerdo — asiente con desinterés la joven, para volver su vista al celular —. ¿No es hora de que vayas llamando a los chicos para ir a casa?

Y es ahí cuando Greg vuelve a la realidad y aquella felicidad lo abandona, haciendo que regresara el odio por su hermana.

Tal vez, en un futuro muy lejano, encontraría la forma de vengarse de esta.

-.-

Todo ese entusiasmo, que lo motivó en un principio, comienza a menguar cuando ve por octava vez la hora en su celular. _10:35 pm._

 _¿Y si sólo buscaba deshacerse de él?_ Es la pregunta que lo atormenta desde que pasó media hora y no vio ni señales del chico y sus encantadores ojos verdes. Entonces, vuelve a ver el reloj y es cuando comprende que el chico lo ha plantado. La verdad, no sabe que esperaba de esa reunión, pero cualquier cosa era mejor que esa sensación de abandono que le es tan familiar.

Sólo le hubiera gustado no haber puesto todo patas arriba en su casa cuando vino. Y es que su madre se la puso difícil cuando llegó apresurado a su casa y empujó a sus hermanos ("arrastrándolos" según palabras de Bree) a través de la puerta y así mostrar a su madre su arribo. El rostro de esta fue neutro hasta que vio la hora y se cercioró de que llegó a tiempo. Después, siguieron órdenes. "Greg, trae esto", "Hijo ayúdame con aquello", "Bree, dile a Greg que lo ocupo", dejando sin oportunidad al joven de hablar con su madre.

Cuando el tiempo se le comenzó a acabar y las ordenes no cesaban, estalló. Al escuchar su madre su petición supo de inmediato que aquello era un rotundo no. Y el discurso no se hizo esperar. El tema principal era que la familia era primero, más ahora en estas fechas que era cuando sus tías venían, lo que le dejaba sin tiempo para cuidar a sus hermanos y necesitaba su apoyo. Greg entiende de eso, siempre lo ha hecho, pero también hay cosas que a él también le interesan. Por eso negocia con ella y consigue tiempo suficiente para tener al menos una pequeña cita de agradecimiento con su santa.

Pero el tiempo se consume y Greg siente que todo aquello no valió la pena.

Está a punto de irse, derrotado, que lo ve venir. Un chico de cabellos rojizos, de tez blanca, cuerpo delgado y vestido con un suéter negro de cuello de tortuga se acerca a él, corriendo lo más que sus escuálidas piernas le permiten. Se detiene frente a él y comienza a respirar con agitación. Algo dentro de Greg se remueve y siente que las cosas pueden mejorar, al menos un poco.

— Lamento el retraso — comienza una vez recupera el aliento. Alza su mirada y puede ver de nuevo esos ojos color verde que relaciona con su santa favorito, pero en lo que no logra ver esa inocencia que espera, más bien se topa con una mirada que fría, carente de emoción, lo que lo descoloca —. Me entretuvieron con lo del disfraz, lo que me hizo retrasarme para llevar a mi hermano a casa.

Greg asiente, su mirada buscando capturar el rostro del chico. Todo le indica que se trata de su joven santa, lo que lo hace sentir aliviado, pero aquella mirada parece no encajar y hace que el castaño dude por unos segundos sobre la identidad del pelirrojo.

— ¿Te he decepcionado? — oye una pizca de tristeza en su hablar que no termina de llegar a su mirada.

— ¡No! — se apresura a responder, más luego se arrepiente. ¿Qué va a decir? — Yo…

— No soy igual que con el traje — afirma con las palabras que el castaño estaba a punto de decir. Una media sonrisa escapa del pelirrojo por unos segundos para después desviar la mirada hacia el suelo. — Tal vez yo deba irme…

Greg lo retiene del brazo. Es ahí cuando los ojos del pelirrojo se sitúan sobre él y puede leer una emoción: sorpresa.

— Podemos tomar un café y así pueda conocer a quien está debajo del traje de santa — le dedica una sonrisa, evitando delatar su creciente miedo a que el chico huyera —.Tú…

— Mycroft Holmes — se presenta el otro, saludándolo con la mano que Greg capturó para evitar que se fuera —. Conozco un lugar a unas manzanas de aquí que es muy bueno y que cierran hasta tarde, ¿Vamos?

Y el castaño asiente.

-.-

No lo suelta durante todo el camino a la cafetería y parece que al otro no le molesta. Tampoco hablan, no siente que el silencio sea incómodo. Al llegar al lugar, la camarera los guía hasta una mesa vacía y es hasta el momento en el que se sientan que Mycroft lo suelta de la mano.

Ambos ordenan un chocolate caliente, la mesera los deja solos y el silencio comienza a incomodar.

— Hace frío esta noche, ¿no crees? — expone con nervios el castaño.

— ¿Quieres hablar del clima? — pregunta entre risas el pelirrojo, una ceja alzada, divertido —. Pensé que querías conocerme.

Los colores se le suben al rostro a Greg y siente la necesidad de volverse avestruz y ocultar su rostro bajo tierra, en espera de que esta lo tragara.

— No nos conocemos — y cuanto salen las palabras, se arrepiente de decirlas.

— Supongo que resolveremos esto estando aquí — señala a la par que la camarera llega con sus pedidos. Una vez solos, continúa: — ¿Prefieres que inicie las preguntas yo?

— Creo que estás más cómodo que yo con esto — indica, sujetando la taza en sus manos y llevándola a sus labios para darle un sorbo, en un intento fallido de ocultar su nerviosismo.

Mycroft sonríe y dirige su mirada a su taza humeante.

— La verdad es que creo que estoy igual o más nervioso que tú — confiesa el pelirrojo, soltando un suspiro, lo que hace que sus hombros caigan y pierda esa rigidez en la postura que lo hace lucir más amigable —. No soy muy dado a que las personas se acerquen y busquen conocerme.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? — Se anima a preguntar, sintiéndose un poco menos estresado —. La verdad luces como si tuvieras todo bajo control.

El otro le da un sorbo a su bebida y niega con la cabeza.

— Es algo que uso siempre que estoy ante situaciones importantes — se encoge de hombros —. Detesto que las cosas no salgan como me gustan.

El castaño parpadea con rapidez, sorprendido.

— ¿Consideras esto importante? — quiere indagar, curioso.

— Para ti lo es. No veo porque no lo tenga que ser para mí también — responde con simpleza.

— ¿Cómo sabes qué esto es importante para mí? — ahora su curiosidad se ha vuelto una necesidad, que tiene matices de temor ante la respuesta.

— Porque planeaste por un año esta salida.

-.-

No sabe cómo terminó en el asiento del copiloto del carro Mycroft. Sólo es consiente que lo está usando para poder llegar a tiempo a su casa y evitar así que su madre lo asesine.

Una vez que Mycroft le dijo aquello, las cosas comenzaron a fluir hacia un punto que Greg no esperaba. Tal parecía que el pelirrojo podía leer a las personas tal y como lo hace Brianna, pero la habilidad del chico iba más allá que la de su hermana. Algo que asombró al castaño y no dudó en expresarlo, provocando un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas del otro.

De ahí, la conversación se guio en torno a la vida de Mycroft, ya que Greg se consideraba en desventaja frente a este al no poder leer su vida como él lo hizo. Fue como obtuvo la razón por la que Mycroft trabajaba siendo santa si a leguas se notaba que su intelecto era superior al resto. Este relató que a su hermano menor, Sherlock, gusta mucho de la navidad y disfruta de salir a los festivales y todo lo relacionado con la fecha, pero debido al trabajo de sus padres no siempre podían sacarlo. El puesto que su padre tiene en Scotland Yard le demanda mayor tiempo en estas épocas del año, mientras que la juguetería que su madre dirige siempre se satura de pedidos que, si ella hace falta en su puesto, las cosas se podrían volverse un caos.

Fue entonces que Mycroft comenzó a sacarlo, desde los cinco años, a los festivales que se llevaban a cabo en las villas navideñas que se montaban en los parques. Disfrutaba de ver la enorme sonrisa de su hermano al convivir con otros niños sin que estos lo molesten debido a sus pobres habilidades sociales, por lo que decidió que era mejor el llevar esas visitas al siguiente nivel. Es así que consiguió el trabajo de duende de santa a los catorce años, incrementando la ilusión de Sherlock al saber que su hermano era ayudante de Santa y que podía acompañarlo a cada presentación para pasar más tiempo cerca del gordo personaje.

Cuando Sherlock cumplió los nueve descubrió la verdad de Santa. No pareció decepcionado, ni mucho menos desinteresado. Al contrario, su entusiasmo por los festivales aumentó ya que no lo hacía solo, ahora su amigo John Watson lo acompañaba. Y es ahí cuando a Mycroft le ofrecen convertirse en el nuevo Santa Claus. Y aunque ahora Sherlock tenga once años, no deja de disfrutar de la salida a los festivales navideños en los que su hermano participa, tampoco es algo que a Mycroft le desagrada, provocando una admiración por parte de Greg.

La plática se desvió hacia otro punto que los llevó a reír y disfrutar de la compañía mutua, que ninguno se percató del tiempo hasta que el reloj de la cafetería sonó y Greg se comenzó a comportar de manera ansiosa. Mycroft pudo leer en él lo que pasaba y no necesitó de mucho para actuar y hacer que ambos terminaran en su auto, con rumbo a la casa de Greg.

Lo que no se termina de explicar es porque Mycroft lo sujeta de la mano mientras conduce, como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo. Aquel gesto tiene al corazón de Greg latiendo a mil por hora que lo hace sentir que es probable que el miedo que sintió por enfrentar a su madre por llegar tarde se haya esfumado sin dejar mucho rastro.

Una vez que el auto aparca frente a su casa y tiene que soltar la mano de Mycroft para bajar del auto, el miedo vuelve a él. Su respiración se agita y sus manos comienzan a sudar.

Se dirige hacia la puerta de su casa cuando siente la suave mano del pelirrojo sobre la suya de nuevo, haciendo que el miedo se apacigüe un poco. Alza la mirada hacia el otro y puede ver una sonrisa que comienza a notarse en sus ojos.

Introduce la llave en el cerrojo al mismo tiempo que la puerta se abre y ve a Brianna frente a ellos. Esta los observa por unos instantes para luego dedicarles una sonrisa pícara. Greg quiere esconderse porque sabe lo que sigue.

— Trajiste a tu novio Santa para presentarlo a la familia — afirma señalando con la mirada el punto en el que las manos de ambos chicos se tocan.

Greg piensa en soltarle la mano a Mycroft, pero es este quien la aprieta y se lo impide.

— Buenas noches, Brianna.

— ¿Vienes a hacer un milagro navideño, Santa? — pregunta con la misma sonrisa.

-.-

— Esto fue mejor de lo que esperaba — expone con alegría mientras se sienta sobre el escalo frente a su casa. Dirige la mirada al cielo y es cuando Greg agradece toda lo ocurrido en el día.

— Tu familia es divertida — pronuncia Mycroft, sentándose a su lado, lo más cerca que puede mientras abraza sus piernas, cubriéndose del frío.

Y Greg no puede estar más de acuerdo con ello. Al llegar a su casa con retraso y ver que su madre aun no terminaba con todo, no tuvo más remedio que comenzar a ayudar, más lo sorprenden te fue que Mycroft se ofreció con las tareas, además de que ayudó a organizar a sus hermanos para que contribuyeran, haciendo que terminaran antes y provocando que su madre sintiera un profundo agradecimiento por el chico que no dudó en invitarlo a la comida que hacían previa a Navidad. Mycroft aceptó y Greg le propuso que también trajera a su hermano, haciendo que el pelirrojo sonriera.

Greg desvía la mirada hacia Mycroft y siente un placer al ver que aquella sonrisa no se había desvanecido después de pasar tiempo despidiéndose.

— Es lo mejor que tengo — lo dice con sinceridad.

— Supongo que la partida de tu padre te lo enseñó — murmura el pelirrojo mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo.

El castaño siente como su corazón se encoge y desvía la mirada hacia otro punto. El tema de su papá siempre fue delicado para todos, en especial para Levi y Brianna. Como el mayor, siempre intentó llenar el vacío que su estúpido padre había dejado, pero a su edad y debido a que no podía cumplir con todos los roles que el hombre decidió dejar, sentía que siempre terminaba fallando y decepcionando a todos. Incluso las sonrisas que su madre siempre le dedicaba no eran suficiente si no podía hacer que sus hermanos salieran de ese caparazón en la que se habían encerrado en el momento en que su padre los dejó. Pero como siempre le decía su madre: _no puedes cargar con todo tu solo, las personas necesitamos siempre de un apoyo._

Y el convivir ahora con Mycroft y verlo ayudar en cosas de su familia, a pesar de ser una persona que acababa de conocer, le devolvió a un momento de felicidad que había olvidado desde que su padre los abandonó. Su madre sonrió durante toda la noche, Brianna se despegó de su celular y ayudó, Levi parecía más relajado y confiado de sí, Garrett y Amelia parecían dos dulces niños que amaban de hacer el bien y no lucían forzados a nada. Y todo por la aparición de Mycroft en su vida. Tal vez era una buena señal.

— ¿Gregory? — lo llama el pelirrojo, sacándolo de sus reflexiones. El aludido alza el rostro y se encuentra aquellos ojos verdes que lo observan con atención. Su sonrisa se ha desvanecido y puede ver como un ligero temblor invade al cuerpo del joven.

Greg, al percibirlo tan indefenso, no duda rodearlo con sus brazos y apretarlo con fuerza contra él. Este se queda tieso, no sabiendo cómo reaccionar ante aquello. Vuelve a pronunciar su nombre, pero esta vez en un suspiro que delata su confusión.

— Espero y esto ayude con el frío — susurra el castaño sobre la coronilla del otro.

— No estoy temblando por el frío, Gregory — suena nervioso.

— Entonces puedo soltarte…

— ¡NO! — exclama con potencia haciendo vibrar el corazón de Greg.

— De acuerdo — una sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro del castaño y abraza con más fuerza al otro.

Permanecen abrazados en silencio, siendo conscientes de la cercanía y el calor del otro. Todo parece ser tan jodidamente perfecto y Greg no puede estar más feliz con eso.

— Gregory — lo nombra el pelirrojo después de tiempo de permanecer en silencio. El otro sólo asiente, dándole pie continuar —. ¿Sabes por qué acepté el trabajo de Santa?

— ¿Para cuidar a tu hermano por más tiempo? — responde con otra pregunta. Mycroft niega —. ¿Entonces?

— Porqué esperaba que mi milagro navideño ocurriera.

Lestrade se gira hacia él, su mirada luciendo curiosa.

— ¿Soy tu milagro navideño? — indaga, entre divertido y curioso.

— No exactamente — la mirada del Holmes se debía hacia otro punto y su acompañante no puede sentir mayor curiosidad —. La verdad es que un día, trabajando como duende, conocí a un chico que iba con su familia, quien tomaba la mano de sus hermanos de manera alegre, con el mismo entusiasmo con el que yo paso tiempo en estas fechas con mi hermano.

» En esa ocasión, Sherlock había desaparecido de mi vista y yo estaba muy asustado buscándolo por todos lados. Cuando lo encontré, el mismo chico de antes estaba a su lado, consolándolo con unas dulces palabras que hacían a Sherlock reír. Al verme, llevó a mi hermano hasta mi lado y me sonrió de manera tan encantadora que no pude evitar el sentirme atraído.

» Cuando leí que este era un lugar que solía visitar con su familia, no pude negarme al seguir trabajando para seguir viéndolo hasta poder encontrar la manera de agradecerle por ayudarme con mi hermano — se detiene para tomar aire y es cuando le regresa la mirada a Greg, quien siente como su corazón se encoge de repente por la situación —. Y fue cuando pedí mi milagro de navidad: Verlo, al menos, una vez al año y ayudarle en algo.

» Y, el año pasado, pude pagarle el favor — se encoge de hombros de manera despreocupada y la sonrisa en su rostro vuelve a plantarse en este.

— ¿Así que ayudarme con mis hermanos fue tu milagro navideño? — vuelve a preguntar.

— No — niega con algo de diversión —. El verte sonreír como aquella vez, ese era mi milagro navideño. Y al verte hoy con tu familia, la pude volver a ver.

Greg lo observa con detenimiento, buscando leer la mentira en alguna parte, pero aquellos ojos tan profundos que posee Mycroft parecen tan sinceros. Entonces, no puede más y estalla en risas ante la ironía de todo. Un año estuvo obsesionado con el chico que ahora le revela que tenía más de cinco años espiándolo detrás de un traje navideño. Ahora que por fin pudo conocerlo y convivir con él, aquella sensación que por mucho tiempo estuvo buscando al fin vuelve a él, justo al momento en que Mycroft lo vuelve a ver sonreír como esperaba hacerlo.

La verdad, todo luce como un maldito cliché de películas de navidad. Y Greg no puede estar más feliz siendo parte de este circo, que siente como una comedia romántica que puede terminar bien.

— ¿De qué te ríes? — la confusión evidente en el tono de voz de Mycroft.

El mayor de los Lestrade se calma y le dedica una encantadora sonrisa. Y, mandando todo al carajo, sin importar que lo acabara de conocer y esta era su primera cita, lo toma de las mejillas y lo besa sin hacer caso a la confusión del otro, quien tras sentir los labios de Greg unos segundos decide corresponder.

Al separarse, pegan sus frentes sintiéndose inexplicablemente cómodos con lo que pasó. Sus respiraciones acarician los labios de ambos, haciéndolos ansiar por más.

— Y el este beso fue mi mejor regalo de navidad — pronuncia con galantería

— Aun no es navidad, estúpido — expone Mycroft con diversión.

— Para mí lo es, ya que Santa ha visitado mi casa — le guiña un ojo coqueto, haciendo que Mycroft negara con la cabeza antes de decidir volver a juntar sus labios.

* * *

*Nota: La frase "te va a llevar el viejo del costal" es algo típico en mi país, o al menos lo es en mi ciudad y más en la familia. Y es que siempre ha existido un señor, que pasa en la madrugada por las calles y trae consigo un costal, pero no se lleva a los niños (hasta dónde sé), sino que pasa buscando y recolectando las latas de aluminio, como las de refresco o cerveza. Pero por alguna razón, las abuelas suelen infundir miedo en los niños que se portan mal que si no se portan mejor, el señor del costal se los va a llevar.

* * *

Y pues hemos terminado. Por fin pude entregar un regalo a tiempo y no tuve que demorarme más de lo permitido, abusando de la gran generosidad de nuestra administradora xD.

Pero espero y haya sido de su agrado. La verdad cuando leí lo propuesto por Momo pensé que el resultado lo podría plasmar en pocas palabras. Sin embargo, creo que mi mente no me lo permitió y mientras iba escribiendo me susurraba al oído "¿y si le agregamos esto aquí y cambiamos todo?" por lo que borré y reescribí miles de veces hasta quedar con el resultado actual, con el que me siento muy satisfecha... Sólo espero que le guste a Momo y no termine matándome...

En esta ocasión no hay ninguna lección porque sólo quería plasmar a una familia normal saliendo adelante de sus problemas normales... Además, es navidad, las compras navideñas y todo lo que eso conlleva es suficiente drama para estas fechas.

Tal vez escriba sobre alguno de estos personajes más adelante, pero no estoy segura de cumplirlo... el tiempo lo dirá, al igual que mi tesis xD.

Disfruten a su familia y les deseo unas excelentes fiestas.

Cambio Y Fuera ~


End file.
